


【Drarry】最大赢家

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 《预言家日报》头版头条：前和救世主拥抱，后与小马尔福牵手，金妮·韦斯莱或成最大赢家？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	【Drarry】最大赢家

“咔嚓”一声，救世主与小马尔福先生在魔法部门口握手的场面定格在相机中。战后审判的工作已经告一段落，得益于救世主的证词，马尔福一家再次化险为夷，由于卢修斯身体每况愈下，经多方周旋已由纳西莎陪同赴法国疗养，因此只有他们的独子Draco Malfoy出席审判。  
照片中两人站在魔法部门口处的台阶下，小马尔福先生神情严肃，穿着一身再正式不过的黑色长袍，向着救世主伸出右手，而救世主抿着唇微微点头，抬手回握。  
这张照片是一个独立记者拍下的，传闻《预言家日报》花了大价钱买过来，特意做了一期专版，并将两人间的握手解读为纯血在魔法界的“破冰”，它几乎成为了战后最具代表性的一张合影。  
在那期日报的另一版面，是波特和金妮·韦斯莱在霍格莫德相拥的画面，金妮依偎着波特，而救世主一遍遍地伸手轻拍她的背部。主笔记者慷慨地叙写了洋洋洒洒一大篇两人的深厚情谊，着实羡煞一众女巫。 

那是三个月之前的事了。 

战后大部分学生都选择了重回霍格沃茨，无论是不是拯救了巫师界的黄金男孩，都需要在霍格沃茨修完八年级以通过NEWT。晚起的哈利跟着罗恩匆匆往食堂跑去，心想他知道最后一年很可能依然难以平静。但这不意味着他就必须忍受新的折磨。 

“梅林啊，他是认真的？”罗恩坐下后抬头看了一眼便不忍直视地扭过头，坐在旁边的赫敏往吐司上抹着黄油，分心拍拍他：“冷静点，罗恩。”  
哈利也看了一眼对面的座位，在瞥见熟悉的银绿礼盒后痛苦地偏过头，这时对面座位上坐着的金妮对他笑了笑：“早上好，哈利。”  
他勉强回应了一句早安，罗恩已经忍不住了：“金妮，你必须扔掉它！”  
金妮立马警觉地将礼盒放进背包，看向她的哥哥：“不，这是我的自由。”  
“WTF？”罗恩看上去像吃下了一百只鼻涕虫，“不，你不能被马尔福家那小子给骗了！他是邪恶的、无耻……”赫敏将抹上黄油的吐司塞进他嘴里，叹了口气：“好了罗恩，金妮有自己的判断。” 

金妮一边反驳着“你不该这么说德拉科”一边不高兴地拿起背包先离开了。波特看着她头也不回地走到斯莱特林长桌边对他们的级长说了句什么，然后他看见德拉科将目光投向了他们这桌，两人对视时波特还没反应过来德拉科就先移开了视线，好像他和别的普通学生没任何区别、好像他们从未敌对过一样。  
罗恩这时拍了拍他的肩：“哥们，你别难过，我一定不会让马尔福的阴谋得逞的。金妮只是一时受他蒙蔽……赫敏！”  
赫敏狠狠瞪了他一眼，关切地对哈利道：“哈利，你该吃点东西。”  
这时他才注意到他的盘子几乎是空的，波特取来一个蜂蜜馅饼在盘子里心不在焉地戳着它，眼前浮现出那个银绿色的礼盒。 

赫敏说的对，无论那个标志性的礼盒出现在格兰芬多长桌有多么的叫人吃惊，在它连续出现一个月后罗恩都不该依然那么大反应。  
从上个月起，马尔福就雷打不动地每天给金妮送上各种礼物，有时是一枚精巧的胸针，有时是新出的限量套装，有时是一串缀着红宝石的手链……它们唯一的共同点就是一看就价值不菲。波特简直怀疑马尔福是不是把他家的金库都掏出来给金妮了。  
你问他为什么突然给金妮送礼物？ 

还得追溯到上个月。  
返校的马尔福没有以前那么趾高气扬不可一世了，整个人变得疏离而克制，偶尔迎面碰上格兰芬多三人组也都是直接走开，罗恩轻蔑地说：“战争让马尔福家的小子学乖了。”  
真的是这样吗？已经开学快两个月都没和马尔福正面接触过一次的波特很不适应。他努力忽视这种失落感，却不能忽视其他人谈到马尔福时的话语。对马尔福前食死徒身份的鄙视依然存在，人们通常会在他经过之后悄声谈论几句，绝大部分人仅限于此了，谁都知道他是伟大的哈利波特亲口作证过的人。  
但是不，总有人看不惯他以前嚣张的做派和战时对黑暗一方的效忠，而还有什么比马尔福家已然落魄更好的时机去教训这个曾不可一世的混蛋呢？ 

在周三的一节黑魔法防御课上，教授在讲解过防护魔咒后便让学生们两两组合练习，而一个格兰芬多毫不客气地在练习途中向马尔福攻击了，马尔福倒地的声音吓得他的搭档将要出口的咒语都忘记了。  
过大的动静引得学生们纷纷看过来，那个高年级格兰芬多满不在乎地耸耸肩：“抱歉，教授，我的魔咒偏了。”  
“快快复苏。”闻声赶来的教授施了反咒，马尔福却依然昏迷在地上。他又施了几个咒语，摇头道：“我恐怕马尔福先生需要去一趟医疗翼。”  
金妮却在所有人之前开口了：“我明明看见是你故意将魔杖对准他的！”  
原本若无其事的高年级一下子绷紧了，他大喊：“我没有……马尔福活该！我本该送他一个索……”他的话没能说完，因为波特站出来怒视着他：“恶意攻击同学，格兰芬多以你为耻。”  
最后这场闹剧以金妮和他的搭档布雷斯带着马尔福去医疗翼告终，波特和那个高年级去了办公室。庞弗雷夫人治愈了他，苏醒后的马尔福在了解整件事后执意找到金妮道谢，并邀请她共进晚餐。 

不可否认一个马尔福总是吸引人的，尤其在他全心全意想要讨好某人的时候。天知道那顿晚餐他们聊了什么，反正金妮一脸笑意地回来，破天荒地在罗恩吐槽马尔福脆弱矫情的时候为他说好话。第二天她就收到了一个包装精美的礼盒。一直延续到现在。 

哈利无心知道他们之间发生了什么，真的，反正金妮有选择朋友的自由。就在战后不久，被朋友们撺掇出去约会的两人在霍德莫格相顾无言，金妮先提出的分手。大战消磨了两人的精力也磨去了她的幻想，退回朋友关系的哈利也松了口气，说开的两人相互来了个拥抱，谁知就被记者拍了下来，为了避免更多的麻烦，这个消息并没有透露给更多的人。  
但不是说她就可以和马尔福走那么近了。

让格兰芬多这边炸开锅的消息在三天后的早餐桌上飘下来了，刚拿好餐盘就看见报纸的罗恩惊叫一声，陆续有收到日报的学生同样惊愕地看向他们这边，赫敏抢过报纸，面色古怪地看了一眼哈利。  
《预言家日报》花大版面放出重磅头条：“前和救世主拥抱，后与小马尔福牵手，金妮·韦斯莱或成最大赢家？”配图是一张略嫌模糊的背影，红发女孩与金发少年在霍德莫格一条小巷外牵着手漫步，但不难认出这两人就是救世主前女友和小马尔福。  
“怎么了，赫敏？”哈利一口南瓜汁还没咽下去，顺手接过一个学生递来的报纸，低头看了看。

赫敏对被喷满南瓜汁的报纸施了个清理一新，疲惫地抱起书本，她是少数几个知道他们分手的人，“说真的，这类报纸全是胡说八道的我们都知道。你该冷静一点，有罗恩一个就已经够了！”  
“抱歉，赫敏。”哈利擦擦嘴，悄悄看了一眼斯莱特林那边，情况明显比他们这边冷静多了，只有几个低年级的学生在交头接耳，故事主角之一的德拉科·马尔福喝着咖啡对这份报纸视若无睹，察觉到视线还抬头温和地笑了笑。哈利一个激灵，转头才发现他不是在对自己笑而是对坐在旁边不知什么时候看着他的金妮。

处在焦点的金妮愉快地吃着早餐，罗恩再次严肃地面对他的小妹妹睁大眼睛：“金妮，你要是真的被他迷惑了别说哈利，我第一个不饶你。”说起来罗恩倒是念念不忘她跟哈利的旧情，时常希望两人能复合。  
金妮不耐烦地应声：“知道了知道了，我不会的哥哥你放心好了。”  
可赫敏发现她说话心不在焉冲着斯莱特林长桌抛媚眼，她暗暗叹了口气，转头看旁边的波特，不出所料也在盯着那边，她摇摇头。没救了。

哈利还在暗自庆幸罗恩今天没什么大反应，下了课就被拉住了：“哈利，你怎么看？”  
“看什么？”他四处张望，周围没什么异常啊。不远处等不了两人拖拖拉拉的赫敏先行离去。  
罗恩冲他摇摇头，一脸哀其不幸怒其不争的样子：“哈利！我的小妹妹不能被邪恶的斯莱特林给欺骗了！”  
哈利有些懵，这是？随后罗恩念念叨叨的要他和金妮出去约会增进一下感情他才听明白，原来是已经把人约好了就等自己出场点醒迷途少女早点返回格兰芬多的正道。  
他哭笑不得：“罗恩，我和金妮已经分手了。”前男友这样插手人家的新关系不太好啊。  
罗恩咬咬牙：“一把光轮2020。”  
“你约在哪的？几点？”

罗恩这次真下血本了，特意订了个颇有情调的餐厅，傍晚哈利踏进预定的包厢，离约好的六点还有十分钟。他翻着菜单在心里重述了一遍备好的说辞，嗯，确实该谈谈她跟德拉科的事，走得太近也不好。

德拉科走进餐厅包厢，报出号码后侍者殷勤地为他领路并打开包厢示意请进，他却在走到门口时生生停下脚步，甚至抬头再度确认了一下门牌：“波特？”  
“马尔福？你怎么在这里？”波特惊诧地看着出现在包厢门口的马尔福，一时间还以为自己出现了幻觉。  
倒是马尔福很快就反应过来了目前这局面怎么回事，他在心里记了一笔，面上毫不显露：“金妮约我来吃晚餐。你为什么在这？”

“什么？”他不敢相信自己居然等来了马尔福，而当那个人从善如流地坐到他对面时救世主更慌张了，这不在他的预演剧本里，“你要干什么？”  
“吃饭，蠢货。”马尔福看都不看他，拿过菜单就开始准备点菜。  
一下子认识到问题的严重性，波特僵住了：“我没有请你。”  
“哦，那我可以请你。还是说你包场了除金妮·韦斯莱外不得入内？”马尔福潇洒地点了点菜单，那份菜单自动飘向外面，他这才抬头看向波特。  
老实说他也很意外，但看着救世主那么手足无措的样子，没来由地有了底气。

波特眨眨眼，虽然来的人不是金妮，可不妨碍他的原谈话计划。而且马尔福今天……穿得很好看，他眼神在闪着银光的巫师袍上停了停。于是他双手交叉，正襟危坐，在对面的审视下开口了：“马尔福，我必须和你谈谈你和金妮的关系。”  
马尔福好整以暇地看着他：“朋友关系。”  
“你……什么？”他困惑地皱着眉。  
“我不知道你想说什么，波特，但据我所知，你们已经不是情侣了，怎么，救世主什么都要管吗？”  
毫无疑问是金妮告诉他的，他们之间已经可以聊这个了？他艰难地吞咽了一下，摇着头：“我不是这个意思，马尔福。嗯……你不准备和金妮约会吧？”  
恰到好处的诧异出现在马尔福脸上，在波特看来这比他冷冰冰的疏离好看太多，马尔福不赞同地看着他：“萨拉查啊！是什么让你以为我准备约她的？就因为她对我表示了好意？你们格兰芬多都这么自以为是？”  
“别这么刻薄，马尔福。你们走得太近了。”波特假意恼怒地打断他，实则，唔，他觉得和马尔福相处也并不糟。  
审视的目光再度刺在他身上，波特有点不适地调整了坐姿，就听马尔福慢吞吞地开口：“所以，你是在吃醋？”

对面诡异地沉默了。  
这个问题赫敏也问过，私下说罗恩那样我还能理解，你看金妮和马尔福关系好就不高兴是在吃醋吗？哈利被问得哑口无言，他本来该生气的，他本来该吃醋的，可不知道到底是在吃马尔福的醋还是金妮的醋？

没得到答复的马尔福挑挑眉，气定神闲地摆摆手：“听我说，波特，我知道你们在想些什么，但我和金妮只是朋友，我很感谢她还愿意替我说话。如果这让你和你的朋友们误会了什么，那我们之后会注意的。以及你，”他点点头，“战后的日子确实不太如意，但不得不说，没了那个疯子的世界美好多了，甚至勉强可以忍受你。”  
“呃……你是这么想的吗，”波特选择性地忽略了后半句话，这样直白又诚恳的话倒让他不好意思起来，“你也不差，马尔福，今晚是罗恩非要我找金妮谈谈的，不过现在我们能放心了。嗯，所以，我们现在也是朋友了？”  
“我没这么说。”德拉科搅搅蘑菇浓汤，浓郁的香气在暖黄的灯光下简直要凝成实质。

但也没否认嘛。等等，他面前什么时候来的那么多餐点？哈利很快忘掉了之前的谈话，疑惑地看着对面香气四溢的小羊排，再看看自己这边空空如也的桌面：“德拉科，为什么我没有食物？”  
“或许是因为我只点了一份晚餐？”  
哈利干巴巴地开口：“……你是个混蛋你知道吗。”  
“彼此彼此，哈利。”

FIN

金妮：谁是赢家不知道，输家肯定是我没错了。


End file.
